


Scorch 2.0

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Scorch 2.0, They're all dorks, and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TheGladers is a guild on the popular MMO game Scorch 2.0, which Thomas is an avid player of. Thomas discovers he knows his guild leader better than he thought...<br/>OR<br/>Thomas' super nice and charming guild leader is his boss, who he also happens to be screwing after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and I'm really excited, and at the same time have no idea what I'm doing! Unfortunately this is unbetad, feel free to point out any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!  
> (Please note that rating will probably change)

Thomas propped his head up on his hand as he stared blearily at the spreadsheet on his computer screen. He hated his job, as it consisted only of tedious data entry, but it paid pretty well and he needed the money. Blinking, he looked behind him to make sure nobody was watching, then minimized the spreadsheet and opened his email. There were a few emails from Facebook, but his eyes flicked to one from a few days ago with the title "Scorch 2.0!". Scorch was a MMO he used to play, and he really enjoyed it, but his guild members were mostly assholes and he eventually lost interest. He clicked on the email and scanned the contents.

**"Hi Scorch player!**  
**We recently recreated Scorch, making it better, faster, easier to use and even more fun! With lots of new features, Scorch 2.0 is better than ever, and as a 1.0 player, you get a free copy! Simply use the code RETURNINGPLAYER and you can get the game 100% free.**  
**Also, consider checking out our other games, MazeRun and Crank Palace.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**WICKED"**

After reading through it, Thomas minimized the window and opened up the spreadsheet again, gazing unseeingly at the numbers on the page. He really wanted to play Scorch 2.0, but there was a possibility that it could end up like last time. However, he decided to wait until he got home from work, and resigned himself to tapping in more numbers.

"Tommy! You finished those spreadsheets I was after?" Thomas swiveled around in his chair and made eye contact with his boss, Newt Isaac. Only a year or two older than Thomas was, Newt was pretty chill as far as bosses went, and for that Thomas was eternally grateful. He turned back to his computer and clicked on the files to show Newt.

"Yeah, I finished them off a little while ago, do you want me to email them?" 

"That'll be great." Newt clapped his hand on Thomas' shoulder and walked off, leaving him to send the email and pack up for the day. When he went to open his work email, his personal one was still logged in, with the Scorch email still open. Thomas read the message again before logging into his work email and sending Newt the file. As soon as it was out of his outbox, he shut down his computer and left his desk, glad that another day of work was over.

"Thomas. Thomas!" He turned around to see his friend, Chuck, running down the street after him. Thomas slowed down and allowed him to catch up. 

"Hey Chuck! How's it going?" Chuck adjusted his backpack straps before answering the question. 

"It's going great, but did you get the email? Are you going to play it?" Chuck was the kid who originally got Thomas hooked on scorch, and was one of the only non-assholes in his guild. He was a few years younger than Thomas, and was still in high school. Despite his age, they were still friends, with some people mistaking Thomas for Chuck's older brother, even though they looked nothing alike. 

"Thomas. Earth to Thomas." He snapped his fingers in front of Thomas' face, and Thomas realized that he'd zoned out. 

"Sorry Chuck, yeah, um, Scorch 2.0, right?" 

"Yeah dude, you gonna play it?"

"I dunno, probably? I just don't want another guild full of assholes like last time." Chuck looked at Thomas and shook his curly hair out of his eyes. 

"Well it's your choice dude, but I'm gonna play it anyway. Apparently in 2.0 you can change guilds anyway if you hate your old one, but whatever, I guess." They were at Thomas' bus stop now, and he said farewell to Chuck who continued down the road to his house while Thomas waited for the bus, which was late as always. He plugged his headphones into his iPhone and put his music on shuffle, tapping his foot to the beat.

As he opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by a cream-coloured ball of fur meowing at him. Dumping his bag on the kitchen table, he kicked off his shoes and padded over to the cat. He'd found her on the streets, and after checking with a few people he couldn't find an owner, so she became his cat. 

"I still haven't got a name for you, have I?" The cat simply meowed at him again before stalking off to her newly bought cat bed. After fixing himself a cup of two minute noodles, he walked into his bedroom and opened up his laptop, assuming his favorite position which he would stay in for hours. He booted it up, and smiled at the speed of it. Work perks - all employees got a high speed, top of the range laptop for a really cheap price. Thomas opened Skype first, and saw a new message from Chuck.

**yo Thomas you gonna play scorch 2.0 or what**

Short and sweet, as usual. He quickly typed back a response.

**yeah sure I guess it's free anyway. what's your user is it the same as before?**

After the message was sent, Thomas went to the Scorch website and started downloading Scorch 2.0. While he was waiting for it to finish, he refreshed his email and sure enough, there was another message from Chuck.

**nah my old one was taken im chuck74 now but ive joined a guild called theGladers because arixolotl is in it**

Thomas remembered arixolotl as a member of his old guild who was decent, but their computer was really dodgy and they were hardly ever online, but when they were they were always lagging and randomly logging out. Hopefully they had a new computer by now. He replied to Chucks message quickly, barely looking at the keys as he typed.

**ok it's finished installing I guess I'll be my usual username if it's not taken**

His "usual" username was a joke between him and his old friend Rachel. He was on the track team, and after watching Forrest Gump, she used to shout "Run Thomas, run!" at him as from the stands. When he first had to create a scorch account, his username was runthomasrun, and he intended to keep it like that. He opened up the program, and watched the WICKED logo as it appeared and then faded on the screen. Then a login box appeared, and Thomas created his new account as runthomasrun. It took a few seconds to load, and then a screen came up with all the guilds he could join. Thomas searched for theGladers, and looked at the members of the guild. The leader was a guy called albystein and he recognized a few usernames from the old scorch, but none of the assholes from his old guild. Finally, he got to the bottom of the list and saw two more names he recognized. chuck74 and, much to his annoyance, CaptainG, the asshole leader of his old guild. Even so, he clicked the "Join Guild" button and proceeded to the game. There were a few other members of the guild online, and Thomas looked at the chat box in the bottom left of the screen.

**runthomasrun joined the guild.**  
**mean_hoe:** ooh we got ourselves a new greenie!   
**mean_hoe:** did u play the old scorch greenie  
**runthomasrun:** yeah I did  
**albystein:** leave him alone mean_hoe, he won't be able to do anything with u trying to talk to him all the time  
**chuck74 has reached level 3**  
**albystein:** good job chuck74  
**mean_hoe:** not that great it's only level 3  
**albystein:** mean_hoe if you don't shut up I'll mute you  
**mean_hoe:** you would never  
**albystein has muted mean_hoe**  
**albystein:** hi thomas, sorry about mean_hoe, he's a bit of an ass sometimes  
**runthomasrun:** nah it's ok  
**runthomasrun has reached level 2**

Thomas wasn't sure about mean_hoe, but albystein seemed pretty nice. He continued fighting the easier enemies until he leveled up to level 5, which enabled him to join the rest of the guild in The Desert.

**albystein has unmuted mean_hoe**  
**albystein:** behave mean_hoe  
**mean_hoe:** yeah yeah   
**runthomasrun has reached level 5**  
**mean_hoe:** congrats thomas ur a real guild member now  
**bloodycranky is online**  
**mean_hoe:** look who's shown their sorry face  
**bloodycranky:** shut up mean_hoe, who's the greenie  
**runthomasrun:** what's with greenie anyway??  
**mean_hoe:** it's the newest person to the guild  
**bloodycranky:** yeah CaptainG started it idk why

At the mention of CaptainG, Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, even though there was no one around to see him. CaptainG, the biggest asshole and the sorest loser on Scorch 1.0, who always thought he knew better and was constantly telling Thomas how he should play the game. Unfortunately, he just had to be in this guild. Thomas hoped he had matured since last time.

**mean_hoe:** hey albystein   
**albystein:** what  
**mean_hoe:** a book just fell on my head  
**mean_hoe:** I only have my shelf to blame ;)  
**albystein:** mean_hoe I s2g  
**albystein:** I hope the book hurt

Thomas occasionally looked at the chat, but it didn't update very often as everyone was busy leveling up or exploring. He had no trouble getting the hang of the game, as it was pretty similar to the old Scorch.

**albystein:** are we gonna fight this bulb monster or are you shanks gonna keep on yapping  
**mean_hoe:** wait until arixolotl and CaptainG get online  
**mean_hoe:** oh wait albystein is CaptainG gonna be online today   
**albystein:** nah he hasn't been home all day

This was news to Thomas; some of the guild members knew each other in real life? He quickly typed a question into the chat.

**runthomasrun:** so do some of you guys know each other irl??

As he waited for a response, he started tapping his fingers lightly on the keys, careful not to press anything. Did everyone know each other, and was he the odd one out?

**albystein:** CaptainG is my flat mate, and I know mean_hoe from high school. a few of the other guys know each other as well from the old scorch but not in person

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief.

**runthomasrun:** I know chuck74 in real life and I know arixolotl and CaptainG from old scorch  
**albystein:** no one knows who bloodycranky is  
**mean_hoe:** a man of mystery  
**mean_hoe:** or woman  
**mean_hoe:** but I'm pretty sure we're all dudes here  
**arixolotl is online**  
**mean_hoe:** ur all dudes right   
**chuck74:** yep  
**runthomasrun:** I'm pretty sure  
**arixolotl:** yeah  
**arixolotl:** hey Thomas were you runthomasrun on old scorch  
**runthomasrun:** yeah did you get a better computer  
**arixolotl:** yep, it's way better than that piece of shit  
**runthomasrun:** that's good

He was pleased that arixolotl had a better computer, as he seemed nice and maybe he would be able to actually play the game this time around.

**bloodycranky:** just to let you know mean_hoe, I'm not a woman  
**mean_hoe:** much to my disappointment   
**albystein is now level 32**  
**chuck74:** goodnight guys I have to sign off I have school in the morning  
**mean_hoe:** school? what are you, 12  
**chuck74:** 16, actually  
**runthomasrun:** goodnight chuck  
**chuck74 is offline**  
**mean_hoe:** so albystein are we still gonna fight that bulb monster  
**arixolotl:** what bulb monster  
**albystein:** come over to The Wasteland  
**albystein:** everyone come over   
**bloodycranky:** I'm on my way

After everyone got to The Wasteland, they fought the bulb monster, a fight which took at least half an hour. Thomas looked at his watch afterwards and was annoyed to discover that it was two in the morning.

**arixolotl:** that fight was pretty good  
**arixolotl is now level 12**  
**runthomasrun:** yeah, I gotta sleep, it's like 2am here  
**mean_hoe is now level 24**  
**mean_hoe:** 2am? u r weak  
**runthomasrun:**  wait you guys are east coasters isn't it like 5am there   
**mean_hoe:** we're practically nocturnal  
**bloodycranky:** I better sleep as well, 2am for me as well and I have work in the morn   
**runthomasrun:** another west coaster! finally  
**runthomasrun:** anyway night guys  
**mean_hoe:** night greenie and mystery man  
**arixolotl:** gnight  
**bloodycranky is offline**  
**runthomasrun is offline**

As he shut his computer, the cat came into his room and he smiled at her, happy that his new guild members were all nice so far. The cat daintily jumped onto his bed, and it reminded him of the way that Rachel used to jump onto everything - tables, windowsills, seats, and everything else. In that instant, he decided on a name for the cat. 

"Rachel." he said it aloud, testing it out. She meowed in response, and he took that as a sign that she liked the name. He stroked her head before putting his laptop away and switching out his light, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets promoted and something big happens with theGladers.

Thomas regretted staying up until two the following morning as he stood at the bus stop at six am clutching a lukewarm cup of coffee from the local corner store. He could normally stay up pretty late, but he started work early on Thursdays which meant getting up way earlier than usual, due to the fact that the closest bus stop was a nearly 30 minute walk. They needed to make a new bus route in front of his apartment asap. The bus pulled up, late as ever, and he hopped on and got a seat near the back. Before long, he had zoned out and was staring out the window when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Can I sit here, Tommy?" Thomas turned around, startled, to look into the eyes of none other than his boss, Newt. He just stared, his sleep-deprived brain struggling to process why his boss was trying to sit next to him on the bus, when Newt sat down anyway. 

"You right there?" Newt gently tapped him on the forehead. "Lights are on, nobody's home."

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you here, and why are you on the bus? Don't you own a car, seeming as you're the big boss?" It came out as a rush of words, but luckily Newt seemed to understand and smiled at him. 

"Nah, buses are better. They're cheaper, and I can save the money for something better, like a massive house or something. Also Tommy, I'm not the big boss. That's Ava, mate." 

"Well how come I've never seen you on the bus before?" His brain was still struggling to process what was going on, and he suspected that that wasn't the only factor in his slow thinking. 

"Usually I catch an earlier bus, but I missed it today; I stayed up quite late last night." Newt was clearly superhuman - the only buses earlier than the six am were the five and half past five am ones. Then again, he probably lived right next to the bus stop or something. 

"Yeah, same here." Thomas shifted slightly in his seat and took a small sip of his drink. 

"Coffee any good?" Thomas frowned at his coffee and shook his head. 

"It's kinda like watery dirt." He made a face, and as he did Newt stood up and pressed the stop button, which confused Thomas. They were nowhere near work, and he could be wrong but Thomas guessed that they were around seven stops away. He was about to ask when Newt turned around and gave an explanation.  

"There's a pretty good coffee shop down here, I usually stop here in the mornings for a pick-me-up and then walk to work It's my shout, if you want to come." As he finished speaking, the bus pulled up at the stop, leaving Thomas to pick up his bag and scramble after Newt.

"Is this it?" Newt had led Thomas down a small side road and they stood facing a dingy café in between two boarded up shops. It didn't look like a place that Newt would go, but Thomas followed him in anyway. 

"The coffee and food here is excellent, trust me." Newt walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee for himself, and then turned back to Thomas and asked him what he wanted. 

"Uh, I'll just have the same thanks." Not even knowing what type of coffee he had ordered, he rummaged through his bag for his wallet, and tried to hand Newt a few slightly crumpled notes. 

"Tommy. My shout, remember?"

Before long they had their coffees and were sitting opposite each other in a booth. Thomas sipped his slowly, and thought about the strangeness of the situation. Here he was, having coffee with his boss in a place that wasn't actually as bad as he thought before work. He checked his watch and realized with a start that he was meant to be at his desk in five minutes. As he was about to excuse himself, he reminded himself that he was sitting across from his boss, who couldn't get him in trouble for being late because technically it was Newt's fault anyway. 

"So Tommy, I wanted to talk to you about something work related." Instantly Thomas' stomach dropped. All this bravado was just to soften the blow. He was going to get fired, he knew it. Why else would his boss care enough to buy him a coffee and show him this small but homely place? Newt said a few things before Thomas started paying attention again. 

"... so anyway, I was hoping that you could be my assistant... It's mostly the same work but you get paid a little more, and you'd work in my office. You might have to answer phone calls occasionally, maybe run out for a coffee or something but otherwise..." There was a long and slightly awkward pause in which Thomas looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "You wouldn't have to start as early on Thursdays..." Newt trailed off. Finally Thomas worked out what was going on. 

"For real?" Thomas' voice cracked slightly. 

"Yeah Tommy, for real."

"Oh, okay." 

"So, is that a no?" It might've been Thomas imagining things, but Newt sounded almost hurt. Almost. 

"No, no it's not, no, um," Thomas stuttered and took a deep breath to try and collect himself. "I would quite like to, actually." Immediately Newt's face relaxed, and he smiled again. 

"You can start today if you want, when we get back to the building you can clear all your stuff off your desk and bring it into my office, okay?" 

"Sounds good."

After catching the next bus to work together, they stood in front of the tall concrete building. There was no sign on it announcing what it was for, and aside from the street number there was nothing on the outside. Come to think of it, even Thomas wasn't that sure of what the company did. This was a bit weird - he'd been working there for nearly two years entering numbers and making graphs and all of that boring crap and he didn't even know what they were for. Internally he shrugged and followed Newt inside and into one of the lifts. He pressed the button for the 25th floor and they stood in somewhat awkward silence with smooth jazz playing in the background.

"So, uh, Newt..." He started, not quite sure how to finish. Newt looked at him quizzically so he quickly thought up a topic. 

"Do I still get Fridays off?" Newt smiled and informed him that yes, he did get Fridays off. His smile made Thomas feel like he was the most important person in the world. With a jolt, the lift stopped at their floor and Thomas stepped back to let Newt out first. 

"Okay, you move your stuff into the desk in my office, I'll sort out the forms and crap for your promotion." Newt turned left and walked down the hall, Thomas turned right and shuffled over to his desk.

As he picked up his stapler and post it notes, a head popped up over the dividing wall in front of him. 

"Watcha doing, Thomas?" He glanced up and grinned at his coworker, Brenda. 

"Just got promoted! I'm now Newt's personal assistant, and-" Brenda interrupted him before he could finish. 

"Oooh, Newt's personal assistant!" she raised her eyebrows suggestively, a shit-eating grin plastered across her face. Immediately Thomas knew that it was a mistake to tell herabout being a personal assistant. "What kind of personal? Bent over the desk personal? You know he swings both-" It was Thomas' turn to interrupt her. 

"Brenda, I think you're great, but if you don't shut up I swear to god I will staple these post its to your face." She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, something she was excellent at doing. 

"Fine, I'll shut up, but _please_ make the most of this opportunity." With that, her face disappeared and he saw her walk over to the photocopier. She pressed a few buttons, and he had to stifle a laugh as she slammed her fist into it in anger, and when that did nothing, start kicking at it. As she glanced over his way, he pretended he was busy packing up the rest of his stuff. There really wasn't that much, just a few office supplies and a photo of him and Chuck on a roller coaster. He gathered everything up in his arms, balancing his laptop on top, and made his way over to Newt's office.

"Tommy, when I said bring all your stuff, I meant in a box, not just..." Newt gestured helplessly at Thomas' arms and the jumble of stuff he was carrying. "Well it's a bit late now, but anyway. Just put it on the desk over there." Thomas carefully stepped over to the desk and dropped everything on the plastic surface. Newt's office was pretty spacious, there was room for two moderately sized desks, a comfortable looking sofa, a TV and a pot plant. He was pretty sure it was a bonsai, as his grandmother was obsessed with the little trees and had given him one for Christmas. Before he had a chance to show off his worldly knowledge, Newt handed him a form and told him to sign at the bottom. After quickly scanning the contents, he scribbled his signature on the line and handed it back. 

"Okay then, you're now officially my assistant. I feel like this needs a toast, but I don't have anything to toast with." He smiled somewhat apologetically before continuing on. "Can you enter these numbers in? Sorry, boring task, but I need it done as soon as possible." He assured Newt it was fine, and in return Newt plonked a stack of papers on the desk, all filled with numbers and acronyms. Thomas wasn't even sure what the data was for, but he started dutifully entering it into his computer anyway. Newt clapped him on the shoulder and sat at his own desk, doing something that involved a lot of clicking, his face scrunched up slightly in concentration. He looked kind of like a kitten focusing on a mouse toy or something.

They stayed like that for four hours before Newt declared it was time for a lunch break, and Thomas thanked him and walked over to Brenda's desk with his prepackaged salad from the supermarket. He tapped her on the shoulder and she swiveled dramatically around in her chair.

“Aren’t you supposed to be,” she paused and wiggled her eyebrows, “getting _personal_ with our boss?”

“Brenda!” he blushed and punched her lightly on the shoulder, and she grinned and let out a laugh.

“Winding you up is so easy.” She pulled out her lunch and they walked over to the break room together.

Brenda was talking about their new colleague, his name was… Andy? Aris? Thomas wasn’t really paying attention, as his mind was preoccupied with Newt. And Newt’s smile. And the kitten-like face Newt made when he was concentrating. And-

“Thomas. Earth to Thomas.” Brenda snapped her fingers in front of his face, slightly startling him.

“Sorry, what were you saying? I kinda zoned out.” She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

“Thinking about Newt again?” He blushed and didn’t notice her smirk.

“No, I was just, I was just, uh, just zoned out.”

“Thomas Green, you are the worst liar in the world, and I can’t believe it! Four hours and you already want to screw the boss.”

“Brenda, I don’t want to screw-,” Her raised eyebrow made him stop. “Well maybe a little bit.” Thomas admitted it, and he was sure his face had surpassed the normal red of embarrassment and was moving into a colour that was more akin to purple. Brenda clapped him on the shoulder and let out a little laugh.

“Don’t worry, I am the best wingwoman in the world.” She winked and went back to her lunch, and Thomas buried his head in his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

After lunch, Thomas went back to Newt’s office and continued to enter data into his computer. After fifteen minutes, Newt strolled in and grinned at Thomas.

“Already hard at work, Tommy.” Thomas swallowed and tried to repress his blush. Newt sat down behind his computer and went back to whatever he was doing before.

He had finished the data entry by three o’clock, and after emailing it to Newt he had nothing to do. After spinning around in his chair for a while, Newt suggested that he run down to the Starbucks across the street and buy two coffees. Thomas took the crisp $20 from him and made his way down to the shop before he realised that he didn’t even know what Newt wanted. The drink menu suggested a lot of ideas, and he was starting to panic before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Brenda!? What on earth are you doing here?” She smiled.

“Normally he gets a Grande flat white with two sugars. You can thank me later.” Before she could leave, Thomas grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

“How did you know that, and did you follow me out of the building?”

“Oh so it’s not ‘thanks Brenda,’ or ‘what would I do without you Brenda’ it’s just ‘how do you know that,’ and ‘are you following me?’ Learn some manners, please.” Despite the words, her tone was not serious and Thomas grinned before replying.

“Thanks Brenda, what would I do without you Brenda,” he intoned. “Now, can you explain why you-“

“Next please!” Before he could finish his sentence the cheery Starbucks cashier called him up to order.

“Um hi, could I please get a uh, Grande flat white, with uh, two sugars?” As the cashier entered it into the computer he read her nametag. In block letters is said SONYA, with a little smiley face sticker stuck over the O.

“Can I get you anything else?” Thomas realised that he didn’t have an order for himself prepared.

“Just a…” he paused to look back up at the menu, “tall cappuccino please.” Sonya rung it up and he handed over the note, getting back a selection of coins which he stuffed into his pocket. He told her his name and turned around to talk to Brenda again. Unsurprisingly, she was gone, and when he glanced out the window he saw her running across the road. Typical Brenda.

“Excuse me, what was your name?” Oops. He turned back to Sonya, gave his name and stood over to the side to wait for the drinks.

 

“I got a flat white with two sugars, is that okay?” Newt glanced at him and nodded, a smile quickly flashing across his face.

“Cheers, Tommy.” Thomas carefully put the cup next to the potted cactus on the desk and retreated to his own desk to drink his coffee.

After he finished his drink, he had nothing to do, so Newt told him he could leave work early if he wanted, and Thomas gladly took that opportunity. As soon as he got home, he booted up his computer and started playing Scorch. As soon as he logged on, he noticed something had happened.

**mean_hoe:** RUNTHOMASRUN IS ON  
**mean_hoe:** HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS  
**runthomasrun:** what news  
**mean_hoe:** ALBYSTEIN LEFT  
**mean_hoe:** HE MADE BLOODYCRANKY LEADER  
**CaptainG:** it’s probably your fault runthomasrun  
**mean_hoe:** HE DIDN’T EVEN SAY WHY HE JUST DELETED HIS ACCOUNT  
**runthomasrun:** but isn’t he CaptainG’s flatmate?  
**CaptainG:** he left. he just packed all his stuff and left this morning. Idk why but its your fault

Thomas didn’t really know what to think. He’d only been in the guild for one day and already something big had happened.

**bloodycranky:** I’ve been playing all day during work you shanks better be happy  
**runthomasrun:** oh  
**arixolotl:** well he’s probably got a girlfriend or something. we shouldn’t get too angry like its just a game anyway  
**bloodycranky:** exactly

After that, things went back down to normal and while mean_hoe and CaptainG seemed a bit worried everyone else went about their usual business normally.

**bloodycranky:** does anyone have any dust armour if its not too much of a trouble?  
**CaptainG:** no  
**runthomasrun is now level 14**  
**runthomasrun:** yes

Aside from albystein leaving, nothing super eventful happened, and Thomas logged off shortly after bloodycranky at 1am. Instead of sleeping, he lay there staring at the ceiling thinking of Newt and what he could do about his stupid crush.

“Maybe it will go away.” He said it to himself, but Rachel jumped on his bed and gave him a disapproving look.  “Maybe not.” He trusted Rachel’s judgement more than his purely because she was a cat. “I’ll work it out tomorrow.” With that, he rolled over and shut his eyes. Rachel curled up on his head, but he couldn’t be bothered shooing her away do he just fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I may or may not continue it, I'm not super confident in my writing ability so I don't know. Thanks for reading so far!


End file.
